


embrace the night

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: What they need isn’t going to be found in the club.





	embrace the night

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige leans on his elbows, throwing back his shot as he stares after the countless nameless face who just turned him down.

Next to him, Koyama is laughing hysterically. He is very aware that he sounds like a hyena, but he’s a little too drunk to care.

“You’re the worst wingman ever,” Shige tells him, sticking his tongue all the way into the shot glass to get the last of the liquor. The tip of his tongue barely reaches the bottom, his mouth practically inhaling the glass as he flicks around until he gets it all.

Koyama watches, mesmorized. “Maybe you should just do that.” He clears his throat. “The next time a girl comes around, I mean.”

Shige chuckles, the noise sounding condensed until he spits the glass out with a loud _pop_. “Let’s have another shot.”

It’s probably not the best idea, according to the nagging voice in Koyama’s head. But all he says is, “Okay!”

As they wait for the waitress (who doesn’t seem impressed by Shige’s shot glass trick, but then again she looks like a KAT-TUN fan), they watch people move on the crowded square of a dance floor. It’s not really dancing, Koyama thinks, at least not the way _he_ understands dancing to be; if someone were to ask him to describe the scene before his eyes, the only words he would be able to think of is ‘clothed orgy’. There’s one girl sandwiched between two guys who are grinding against her from both sides, with intent, and the girl seems to understand their unspoken communication by shaking her ass and rolling her hips back and forth to meet them both.

“Whores, the lot of them,” Shige says cynically.

Koyama grunts noncommittally, entirely not paying attention. He sees a pair of girls doing the faux-lesbian thing and dancing with each other, conspicuously glancing over their shoulders to see if anyone’s watching, and Koyama looks away before he’s caught. It occurs to him that he and Shige could probably walk up behind those girls and get some, at least rub off against them for awhile like everyone else seems to be doing.

He starts to turn to whisper this breaking news to Shige, but he’s interrupted by a hand on his leg. The curling of its fingers proves that it’s not an accident, and while he tries to continue staring ahead like nothing’s going on, his head hangs down and his breath skips as his thighs automatically spread invitingly. He feels his pants getting very tight very fast and wonders if Shige notices, if Shige’s been watching him while he watches others.

Then he thinks about Shige’s tongue in the shot glass and forgets about everyone else in the club.

Fingers slide around his thigh, slowly trailing up his inseam until Koyama’s practically biting into his wrist, his hair hiding his face as he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses all of his energy in willing Shige to go higher.

A shot is placed down in front of him and Shige’s hand stills. He looks up to see Shige holding his in the air, toasting him, and shakily Koyama does the same.

“To embracing the night,” Shige says, clicking his glass against Koyama’s before tilting it to his lips.

This ones goes down particularly rough, a punctuation that seems to mark the turn of the evening. He leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling, feeling Shige’s eyes on him as his hand squeezes Koyama’s thigh.

“Wanna go?” Shige whispers, his voice a lot closer than Koyama remembers it being.

Wordlessly Koyama nods, reaching for his wallet and pausing on his car keys. “I can’t drive.”

“So don’t drive,” Shige tells him, pushing Koyama’s wallet away and putting his own money on the table next to the row of empty shot glasses. Koyama notices that he overtipped and realizes that he must not be that drunk if he can calculate percentages in his head.

This doesn’t mean that he can walk in a straight line, however, but he and Shige together manage to make it out of the club and towards Koyama’s car. “I told you, I can’t drive,” Koyama insists.

“I don’t want you to drive,” Shige says deeply, speaking directly into Koyama’s ear as he retrieves Koyama’s keys from his front pocket, lingering a little longer than necessary. Koyama finds himself flattened against his own car while Shige opens the door – the _passenger_ door, Koyama notes.

“You’re not driving either,” Koyama declares, slurring a bit.

He sees Shige grinning as the latter gently urges Koyama into the seat. “Nobody is driving,” he says soothingly, then crawls right in after him and closes the door.

Koyama blinks as Shige situates himself, straddling his lap while staring down at him with something fierce in his eyes. “If nobody is driving, why are we in the car?”

Shige laughs, rocking against him hard enough for Koyama to feel. “You’re cute.”

Koyama thinks about retaliating, but then Shige’s tongue is in his mouth and all he wants to do is wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer because he likes the way it feels. The way Shige tastes, the way he’s desperately clinging onto Koyama, and especially the way he’s gasping every time he makes contact with Koyama. Shige’s rock hard and Koyama’s not much better, rolling his hips to feel _more_ and making Shige hold onto him more tightly.

Things get really hot really fast, and Koyama barely registers that the windows are completely steamed as Shige slides down his body, pushing his shirt up over his head and tonguing his way down Koyama’s chest while Koyama squirms in anticipation. He thinks about stopping him, only because they’re wasted, but then Shige’s hands are unfastening his pants and touching him. The clicks of the seat being pushed back register in Koyama’s mind as another marker, one that separates the innocent Shige he used to know from the aggressive, wanton Shige of right now.

Shige’s mouth expertly closes around him, and all Koyama can do is moan. It’s loud and unabashed, and Shige seems to like it by the way he’s wheezing, sucking Koyama past his lips like he’s in a hurry. Koyama feels like Shige is making out with his cock and it’s hot, the slurping sounds making his body tingle even more as he slowly pushes up, deeper into Shige’s throat.

His head falls back and his mouth falls open, Shige’s name on every breathy exhale. Shige’s hands run up and down Koyama’s chest, chasing the shivers and lingering where his stomach is indenting from the pressure. He pokes Koyama in the soft flesh of his abdomen, pointedly, and Koyama uses all of his energy to lift his head and open his eyes, seeing Shige staring up at him from between his legs with Koyama’s length sliding in and out of his mouth.

Koyama has no words, for once, and he must be really drunk or he would have come right down Shige’s throat at the sight. As it is he tries to decipher the look in Shige’s eyes, getting as far as “intense” and “hot” before he feels his pants being tugged down.

 _Oh,_ Koyama thinks. _Shige wants me._

Almost consequentially Shige lets Koyama fall from his lips, pressing a wet kiss to the head before pushing himself back up, covering Koyama’s body with his as he rests his chin on Koyama’s shoulder. His breath is hot on Koyama’s ear as he whispers, “I want you.”

Koyama grins because he was right, then grabs onto Shige’s shirt like it offends him before pulling it over his head. He meets Shige’s eyes and the expression is wiped off abruptly as he sees Shige’s fear loud and clear; he seems to be having a moment of sobriety and it makes Koyama share it.

Then Shige’s eyes are fluttering and he’s leaning in, brushing their lips together much more softly than before, his tongue gently gliding along Koyama’s and changing the atmosphere in a way that Koyama feels in his veins. His hands slide up Shige’s bare back, grabbing onto the muscles like a rough massage that has Shige groaning into his mouth. Automatically Koyama rolls his hips, whining when he feels nothing, and then Shige’s body is covering his again, slowly rocking against him. The denim against his sensitive flesh makes him cry out, but it’s contrasted by the feel of a wet finger inching between his thighs.

It’s cramped, but Koyama manages to pull up his legs. Shige kisses him harder as he approaches the rim, gently circling it until Koyama’s whimpering from the teasing. He feels Shige dip inside and clutches onto him, urging him on. It’s not until he bites Shige’s lip that Shige gets the point and jabs him, inserting another finger and then another, stretching Koyama open for him each time the tips of his fingers graze his prostate.

Finally Koyama can’t take it anymore and tears his mouth away, throwing his head back and arching his spine as he pushes back desperately. “Shige,” he says insistently.

Shige’s face is buried in his shoulder, sucking along the skin as he pulls out his fingers and settles himself between Koyama’s wide-spread legs. His other hand sweeps softly through Koyama’s hair, the damp bangs that have stuck to his forehead from the sweat of their efforts, and Shige leans his head up to press a shaky kiss to Koyama’s throat as he starts to push inside.

Koyama chokes on his breath, trying to stay relaxed for Shige while Shige groans and buries himself all the way. Koyama feels every inch of him and moves against it until Shige takes over, using his hips and thrusting slowly and sharply. He speeds up when Koyama claws at his back, gasping for air as Shige fucks him hard and deep, faster as it becomes easier. Shige trembles on top of him and Koyama knows that this won’t last long, it’s already lasted long enough, and he detaches one hand from Shige’s back to touch himself. Both he and Shige moan at the added stimulation, and Koyama doesn’t hold back as he pumps himself dutifully and feels Shige losing control.

“Kei,” Shige gasps, his voice like air against Koyama’s throat as his rhythm gets jerky.

Koyama’s already gone, his noises becoming more shrill as he reaches his peak. Shige follows immediately, his body rocking with orgasm that Koyama can feel on top of his own. He holds Shige through it, his grip tight even when they’re coming down, both trembling as they try to regain control of their breathing. He doesn’t want to let go, ever, the sweet smell of Shige’s hair gel mixed with sweat keeping him intoxicated in a different way.

Shige moans softly, trying to push himself up and failing. “I don’t think we can sleep here.”

“I still can’t drive,” Koyama tells him.

Chuckling, Shige attempts to reach for his clothes without looking or moving. He doesn’t get very far. “Cab?”

Koyama grunts his agreement as he pulls the lever on the seat, sending them both flying backwards. He explodes into giggles the same time Shige does, neither one making any effort to move even now that they have a lot of space.

“Why me?” Koyama asks softly, making a pained face as he stretches his legs out to entwine with Shige’s.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Shige asks, humor in his voice. “You’re a sure thing.”

Koyama slaps him gently on the arm, and Shige responds by kissing him. Koyama’s arms wrap around his neck yet again as Shige kisses him deeply, sensually, fueled by something other than a need to get off this time.

“There’s your answer,” Shige tells him breathlessly, his lips still lingering against Koyama’s.

Koyama grins. “Does this mean we can stop going to clubs and making asses out of ourselves?”

“That would be good,” Shige replies. “It’s starting to taint my reputation.”


End file.
